The gingivae are the gums and consist of a dense, fibrous connective tissue that attaches to the underlying bone and to the necks of the teeth. Gingivae are covered with a smooth mucous membrane, which is continuous with the mucous membrane of the lips and cheek, and is reflected into the tooth sockets where it is continuous with the periosteum. More teeth are lost by people over 35 because of periodontal disease (socalled pyorrhea) than from any other cause. Over half of our population beyond age 35 has developed some form of this disease. Many of these people are unaware of this condition because it is usually painless and progresses very slowly.
The simplest and most common form of the diseases is an inflammation of the gums known as gingivitis. It begins with a slight swelling along the gum margin of one or more teeth. The gum tissue in the area may have a slightly different color. As the condition grows worse, the puffiness and color change become more pronounced. The "collar" of the gum tissue loses its tight adaptation to the tooth surface, and the tissue bleeds on slight pressure.
If the disturbance is not treated, the gum tissue may gradually separate from the tooth and a pocket may form between the soft gum tissue and the hard tooth surface. The gingivitis, which is more superficial, has now developed into a more deep-seated condition called periodontitis. Bacteria, saliva and food debris collect in the pockets and intensify the destructive process. The bone adjacent to this area disappears, more attaching tissue is lost, and the pocket deepens and widens. Eventually, the tooth loosens, and in the process of chewing, additional irritation can occur.
The dentist may have to surgically remove the gum tissue that has been separated from the tooth during pocket formation. This procedure eliminates areas of stagnation and irritation, and it produces a greater surface area on the tooth, which needs to be kept clean.
Surgery exposes a patient to greater risks, due to infection and other health reasons. A less invasive approach using RF therapeutic protocols, has been proven to be highly effective when used by electrophysiologists for the treatment of tachycardia; by neurosurgeons for the treatment of Parkinson's disease; and by neurosurgeons and anesthetists for other RF procedures such as Gasserian ganglionectomy for trigeminal neuralgia and percutaneous cervical cordotomy for intractable pains. Radiofrequency treatment, when coupled with a temperature control mechanism, can supply precise energy to the device-to-tissue contact site to obtain the desired thermal energy for treatment.
To be more efficient in RF energy ablation, the electrode with a vibration capability is used to simultaneously deliver the massage therapy to the target tissue. Edwards et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,662 entitled "Method for reducing snoring by RF ablation of the uvula" teaches a medical ablation method for reducing snoring wherein a flexible RF electrode wire is inserted into the uvula, and RF energy is applied to the uvula tissue to cause internal lesions. However, Edwards et al. does not disclose a catheter to ablate tissue, in which there is the capability for simultaneously delivering radiofrequency energy and vibrational massage therapy.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved medical device and methods using radiofrequency energy to treat gingivae or tumors, while applying vibrational massage therapy.